


If everything could ever feel this real forever

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: After a meal at Ben and Emily's, Sammy comes to a realisation.





	If everything could ever feel this real forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 and my first in several years, so be kind please!

Jack stumbled into the street, pulling Sammy with him as he laughed vicariously.  
Sammy smiled as he turned back to the pair stood in the doorway.  
“Thanks for a lovely evening.”  
Emily waved goodbye, her arm around Ben, as the pair set off home.  
Sammy and Jack set out down the road. It was late enough that there was only moonlight left to light their way, but the night was calm and quiet, the cool breeze a welcome break after the stiflingly hot day.

As Sammy walked along, smiling adoringly at his idiot boyfriend, he wondered about how much everything had changed since he had arrived in King Falls. He was so lucky to have friends like Ben and Emily, who had brought Jack back into his life.  
Jack, finally pulling himself under some semblance of control, looked up and noticed Sammy had stopped rather suddenly.

“What’s up, Shotgun?”  
“Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you.”  
With that, Sammy pulled Jack in to kiss him lovingly. When he broke away there was a warm smile on his face, and the couple held each other for a few moments longer.

Once they were inside their home, Sammy went to the kitchen to pour drinks – the evening was young enough to enjoy for a while longer. As he poured the wine into a couple of glasses, he thought about how happy Troy and Loretta were, and the joy he had seen on Emily’s face when Ben had finally worked up the courage to propose, and came to a decision.  
Abandoning the drinks, he raced upstairs, and dug through the depths of his drawers to find something he had hidden away years ago, and not looked at since.

Rushing back down he prepared what he was going to say, and nervously stepped out into the back garden. As Jack turned around, Sammy started to speak, bringing the box in his hands forward.

“I know we said we would wait, that it was too much too soon, but I want to make this permanent.  
“Jack, you were the first person I ever truly loved. You are kind, strong, and brave. You showed me how to stand up for what I am and what I believe in. When I lost you, carrying on was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and I can’t bare the idea of spending any more time without you.  
“I love you so much, so, Jack Wright, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Jack gaped for a few seconds, tears welling in his eyes, before exclaiming agreement, and falling into Sammy’s arms.  
Sammy smiled, overjoyed that this wonderful man had agreed to marry him twice over, and slid the ring back onto Jack’s finger, where it belonged.  
The two clung to each other in joyous contentment, happy in the knowledge that they were to be each others’ permanently and forever.


End file.
